


执法教育

by flowertea



Category: mha
Genre: F/M, mha - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowertea/pseuds/flowertea





	执法教育

你其实一直很好奇，欧尔麦特，或者说八木俊典作为你的男友究竟处于什么立场。  
NO.1的大英雄在得知你敌联盟的身份后会是怎样的反应？是惊讶？还是厌恶？亦或说他会包庇你的一切罪行？  
你轻轻勾起了嘴角，有些戏谑的笑出了声。  
无尽的黑暗包围着你，只是稍微活动关节即可听到清冷的金属碰撞相织发出的声响，在迟钝与麻痹感逐渐退却之后，那沉重累赘的质感便明显缠绕上了你的四肢。  
是锁链。  
果然，那家伙还是将你绳之以法了吧？你不大记得在众目睽睽之下吻他以后的事情，大抵欧尔麦特那时趁你不注意将你击晕后带走了。现下你猜测自己大约是被关进了监狱，也许门外还有家伙严密的看守你呢。  
啊…真是过分。你撇撇嘴，几乎完全不念及你们二人以前的情谊，就算是你的身份暴露了也好，难道他作为深爱你的男友不懂得如何谅解自己可爱的少女吗？  
“你醒了吗？”身后传来一个深厚的声音，曾与你朝夕相伴枕侧，温柔而笨拙哄你的男人，不应该是如今这般冰冷的语调。你悄悄叹了一口气，扬声回应他，好让自己的声音听起来没有那么狼狈和失落。  
你说：“是啊，我现在清醒的很。”  
“俊典。”  
那个称呼让空气凝固了一秒，但也仅仅是那么一秒的时间，其余的他都吝啬施舍与你。你感到一双宽大带着凉意的手搭在你的腰侧，混杂着他被欺骗而感到愤怒的情感，重重捏了上去。  
他在你耳畔重重吐息：“少女，你骗了我。”  
“怎么？觉得委屈吗？可这不应该是理所当然的吗？我——”你还想逞强讥笑他，未来得及说出的话语便被一个炽热充斥着侵略性的吻堵在嗓眼。欧尔麦特吻得急切，滑腻带着体温的舌苔灵活地扫过你嘴中每一个角落，稍稍一勾起便缠住你的舌尖，那双曾击退无数敌人的大手环住你，揉着你的腰似乎要将你化入血肉的一部分。  
他像一头发了疯的野兽，只想着怎样掠夺你。  
你从层层深吻的禁锢中勉强夺得一个喘息的机会，带着恼怒的气息，朝他嘶吼：“放开我！混蛋！”  
这是怎么了？你也不清楚。或许是基于对他的愧疚，又或许你真的爱上了那个欧尔麦特，那个笨拙温柔的男人。你讨厌他发疯似地撒野，与过去的温柔相待形成截然对比，令你无所适从。  
欧尔麦特似乎倒不怎么介意你的反感，自顾着解开你的衣服，双手不知是因为愤怒亦或是兴奋颤抖不已，全身的血液从脑中涌入手臂，再一股脑逆流进身下，使那处变得肿胀难耐，他的语气反而愈加平静，无一丝波澜，就像在宣读葬礼上的悼词：“可是少女，你犯了罪，理应受到制裁。”  
制裁？你觉得好笑，对于你这种十恶不赦的罪人，执行死刑才是你的归宿。再不济，也应该将你交与上级部门关押审问，可现下这般情况，无论怎么看都是欧尔麦特在公报私仇。  
他有什么资格说“制裁”二字？  
眼睛逐渐适应黑暗的环境后，模模糊糊你也能够看清欧尔麦特的面容，他带着沉重的悲伤，似乎在缅怀自己死去的恋人般捧起了你的脸庞，在细细打量过你眼中朦胧残存的泪光，他再度吻了下来，依旧急切。  
“我知道你在想什么，”他闷闷开口，气息愈发沉重，你知道那是他动情的前兆，“别担心，这是特殊的执法教育。”  
你其实还想破口反驳几句，可那股力气在他厚重布着薄茧的手探入你身下时烟消云散，你几乎是很没有骨气的便从嘴中哼出了讨饶的媚声，下体禁不住他来回试探抚弄就已经湿的一塌糊涂。  
你听见他在你耳畔笑，是那种陌生的语调，他说：“孺子可教。”  
就连羞耻心都没来得及包裹住你，甬道被粗壮的手指来回抽插产生的快感便把你淹没，透过锁链凄冷的反光，隐约可见你身下粉嫩的软肉乖巧的顺服他的节奏吞吐，紧紧绞住那两根手指，贪婪地向他索取求欢。  
淫水几乎洒了一地，欧尔麦特忽然抽出手指，一手托住你的臀瓣，顺势揉捏着，把你从冰凉的地板上抱到身上，那些束缚着你手脚的锁链因为这些动作“刷啦啦”地响起来，掩盖住了他另一只手解开皮带时清脆的响声。  
身下是被人剥离开来的空虚感，手脚并缚的你竭力想要寻找一个着力点，于是不安地向他靠拢，欧尔麦特以为你是迫不及待地想要做，便伸手去拉你的腿，将你的腿心对准他身下那傲人的勃起，那粗壮的性器吐着浊息徘徊在你的入口处，坏心眼地试探着你。  
尽管你心底谩骂了他一万遍，但身下泛滥成灾的惨状已是不忍直视，那股欲望像蛇一般从你下体的入口爬出，滑腻地绕过你敏感的肌肤，渐渐布满全身——这几乎是一种致命的诱惑。  
零碎的呻吟不断从喉中溢出，你仰起脸轻哼出声：“你这家伙…真是太坏了…”  
欧尔麦特不为所动，他是大众的信仰，而你曾是他的信仰。而当那些污染社会的犯罪分子与你融为一体时，他的信仰便崩塌了，像是海潮泻下冲垮了沙滩上的碉堡，那么不堪一击。  
他挺了挺下身，直接将整根肉棒没入你的甬道，压着你脆弱的敏感带直捅内部，异物快速的入侵令你紧绷起身体，本能地用膝盖支撑住想要立起拜托他的侵略，却被欧尔麦特毫不留情地拽下。这一拽，你便直直坐在他的根处，抵着那根粗长炽热的性器，愣愣撑开了你的宫口。几乎是一刹那你感到头晕眼花，双腿立刻软的要化成一滩水，带着麻木的下半身，你朝他的方向靠去，柔软的胸脯便抵在他的胸前——这是一个臣服的姿势。  
欧尔麦特低头蹭着你轻柔的发梢，炽热的唇在你额头辗转，良久，又是叹息：“你不该是这样，少女。”  
你微微偏过头，轻声询问：“那该是怎样的呢？”  
他没有回答你，只是撤去了一直缠绕着你的锁链，将再也无力反抗的你整个拥入怀中，带着深深的无奈和叹惋。  
“一直到，你听话为止。”  
毕竟这样，教育才算有成效。


End file.
